


Solstice

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: When facing an evening of tedium, Lady Felicia decides it's time to take a chance on one of Flambeau's schemes...





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllKindsOfEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKindsOfEverything/gifts).



> This is a gift fic that was written as part of the Secret Scones Gift Exchange for 2017.

Ever since she was a little girl, one of the certainties Lady Felicia had been able to rely upon was that she always could look forward to a party. A well-planned gathering with a skillfully selected group of guests could make for an endlessly happy evening. Although, a messy disaster of a party overflowing with drama and treachery could be even more fun in its own right. At the very least, it wouldn’t be boring. Either way, parties were something Felicia relished as a way to break up the boredom of day-by-day socializing among the well-heeled.

Thus, while sitting in front of her vanity mirror, checking her makeup and putting on her long pearl necklace, Felicia was overcome with sadness when she realized that she was not looking forward to the party she was attending that evening. A party she had helped plan, no less.

Felicia sighed and fingered the pearls draped around her neck. Last year, Lord and Lady Edelson had decided to throw a winter solstice party, an alternative to the usual holiday shindigs thrown at that time of year. Surprisingly enough, it had gone over so well with all the guests that Monty had been pressed to host another one next year.

At the time, Felicia had readily agreed to the idea. The Edelson’s party was a night of tacky whimsy. Paper mache moons and stars had hung from the ceiling. “Moon cheese” appetizers were served on star-stubbed platters. There was even a ridiculous candle lighting ceremony with a chant specially written by Lady Beatrice Edelson herself. It was a very traditional British approach to an ancient festival and Felicia had reveled in the absurdity of it.

This year, however, would not be nearly as amusing. While Felicia had maintained control of the guest list and the menu to be served, Lady Edna Caruthers had appointed herself as the “spiritual advisor” for the affair. The party would now be a solemn one with minimal decoration and far more focus on the academic side of the proceedings. Sadly, many of the guests were happy to go along with Lady Edna’s ideas.

Felicia let her hand fall onto her lap and looked over at the dress she had bought for the party which was hanging on the door to her wardrobe. She’d found it during her last trip to London. It was a long, sleeveless gown made up of royal blue fabric and accented with a silver sash that came off one shoulder and wrapped around the waist. It seemed like such a shame to waste a dress like that on an evening spent reading from dry, pedantic books and staring at rock crystals. But she could see no way out of it. She was the hostess, after all. She had a duty to attend.

With another sigh, she steeled her resolve and put the last touches on her makeup before standing and putting her gown on. She had just finished dressing when one of the maids knocked on the door.

“Excuse me, my lady, but there is a Professor Cottlewhite here to see you. He says it’s important.”

Felicia nodded and instructed the maid to have the professor wait in the study until she was ready to come down. This was probably the consultant Lady Edna had invited to the party to give the atmosphere a little more “authenticity”. As if there could be any such thing at a party of English nobility paying pagans.

She checked herself one more time in the mirror before heading down to the study. There, she found a dark-haired man who was wearing a tuxedo and facing the lit fireplace.

 _‘Well, at least he’s not too much of a fussy academic to not dress for the occasion,’_ she thought.

“Professor Cottlewhite? I’m Lady Felicia Montague. I’m so happy to….”

The words died on her lips as the man turned around. There were horn-rimmed spectacles on his face, but they did nothing to disguise the fact that Hercule Flambeau had found yet another opportunity to finagle his way into her house.

“Lady Felicia,” he said with a smile. “Looking lovely as always, I see. I don’t remember seeing that gown in your closet the last time I was here.”

Felicia crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk on her face. “So it’s Professor Cottlewhite now, is it? Is this an attempt to appear respectable while engaging in your usual acts of deceit and thievery?”

“Ah, such a pity. You see me and you immediately assume it is part of some nefarious plot,” Flambeau replied, doing his best to appear wounded at her accusation. “Actually, I’ve been looking for a chance to use this alias for a long time. It has a very reliable ring to it, don’t you think? Cottlwhite. You must admit that it has just the right about of drab, unimaginative sensibility to avoid any undue attention.”

“What is it you want this time, Hercule?” Felicia demanded. His eyebrows raised in surprise at her use of his first name. “Does the Father know you’re here?”

“This may come as a shock, but my being here has nothing to do with our favorite crusading priest. My visit was solely about seeing you again. I had heard about this party while mingling in one of the more stratified social circles in Kent and thought I should check to see if it was worth attending.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m afraid this soiree is going to be far more dull than what you’re used to, I’m sure.”

“Yes, I was able to ascertain that before I got here. Which is why I thought I’d offer you an alternative proposal: spend the evening with me.”

Felicia laughed, but that quickly tapered off when the expression on Flambeau’s face did not alter in the slightest. “You can’t be serious. I’m expected here tonight. Monty….”

“I’m sure it would be easy to find some excuse that would satisfy Lord Montague,” Flambeau said, a slight brittleness in his tone. “Tell him you have a headache.”

“Now that would be suspicious,” Felicia replied, her smirk reappearing. “You may find this difficult to believe, but I’ve never had a reason to use that excuse on him.”

Flambeau moved closer, taking one of Felicia’s hands into both of his. “A man like that shouldn’t expect you to keep your word to him all the time. Come with me. I have somewhere in mind that is much better suited to the way you look tonight.”

Now it was Felicia’s turn to raise an eyebrow. She knew that she should attend the party and be an engaging hostess as was expected of her. Still, it was clear that Flambeau had a plan and while they were often larcenous, mad and grandiose, they were never boring.

It only took a second for her to make a decision.

* * *

 

“If I had known that your plan was to have me catch my death of cold, I would have taken my chances of dying of boredom at my own party.”

“Oh come now, my lady, where is your sense of adventure?”

“Any place where I can’t see my breath.”

“Well, if you can brave about a minute more, I promise you that you won’t be disappointed.”

Lady Felicia frowned and gathered her coat closer to her. After leaving a note for Monty feigning a sudden illness, she had sneaked out the servants’ entrance with Flambeau to a car that was waiting for them at the back of the manor. They drove down a side road for a few miles until Flambeau pulled off near a worn stone wall alongside the road.

Then they walked. First through a field of freshly fallen snow and then into a patch of forest. By now, the sun had started to set and Flambeau had to guide them along the path with a torch in his hand.

True to Flambeau’s word though, less than a minute after he had said it, Felicia saw the glow of lights and then a cottage come into view. Flambeau trotted up ahead of her and opened the door, beckoning her inside with a flourish.

She strolled through the doorway and followed the light into a room with a wall that was made mostly of ornate picture windows giving a clear view to the moon rising in the sky and the sparkle of the snow blanketing the ground. In a corner of the room closer to the doorway, there was a table lit with candlelight which had dinner and wine already waiting for them.

“Now, you must admit that this is a much more appropriate way to celebrate a winter solstice,” Flambeau said, moving up close behind her.

Felicia smiled and turned to face him. “It could be…if you remembered to bring red wine this time instead of white.”

“Of course. I may have many vices, but forgetfulness is not one of them.”

Felicia’s smile grew as she allowed Flambeau to escort her to the table.

Later that evening, while waltzing in that room to a record Flambeau had brought and savoring the warmth of his kisses, Felicia wondered how any celebration of the moon could be complete without dancing in its light.


End file.
